esctfandomcom-20200216-history
Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 35
, Netherlands |presenters = |executive = Amanyaman |opening = Final: "Skyward" by Davina Michelle |host = |interval = Semifinals: "Arcade" by Duncan Laurence Final: "Hold Me" by Anouk & Douwe Bob |map year = 35 |entries = 47 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = "Watching You" |nex = 36 |pre = 34 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y}}Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 35, also known as ESCT 35, is the thirty-fifth edition of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. The contest will be held at the Rotterdam Ahoy, in Rotterdam, Netherlands, for the first time, following the Netherland's victory at the 34th edition in Bucharest with the song "Skyward", performed by Davina Michelle, with 251 points. All the shows were hosted by the famous Dutch singers Anouk and Douwe Bob. Forty-seven countries officially confirmed their participation so far in the 35th edition of the contest. Bulgaria will return to the contest after its absence from the past contest, meanwhile Montenegro will do the same after the international issue about a Balkan bloc vote last edition. Surprisingly, Malta and Slovenia withdrew alleging different reasons. Lea Rue from Belgium was the thirty-fifth winner of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged with the song Watching You with a total of 236 points. Czech Republic finishing in second place and Israel finishing in third place. Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals will take place at the Hulstkamp building on 13 November 2019, hosted by Josje Huisman and Johnny de Mol. The first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big Six would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. 20 and 21 countries will participate in the semi-finals, respectively. From each semi-final, ten countries will join the "Big 6" in the final, where a total of 26 countries will participate. The forty-one semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, based on their geographical place and cultural similarities. Drawing from different pots helps in reducing the chance of so-called neighbour voting and increasing suspense in the semi-finals. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Logo and theme The logo of the thirty-fifth edition of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged was designed by Alex Ramírez the main producer of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. The main logo of this edition is a figure something similar to a human cell, using algo the slogan Feeling the Rush. It's a clear reference to an adrenaline rush that everyone feels when everything related to this contest happen, such as the songs, the voting, the emotions... An unique feeling or emotion that makes this contest singular, specially after having waited so long for this edition to start. Participants Forty-seven countries officially confirmed their participation so far in the 35th edition of the contest. Bulgaria returned to the contest after its absence from the past contest, meanwhile Montenegro did the same after the international issue about a Balkan bloc vote last edition. Surprisingly, Malta and Slovenia withdrew alleging different reasons. Returning artists Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}}The contest featured six representatives, who also previously performed as lead vocalists for the same and/or different countries. For the third time, Eva Simons represented Netherlands, following her participation in the 13th edition for France and the 23rd edition for Netherlands. The Serbian artist Saša Kovačević represented his country after doing it in the 20th edition, just as Nina Kraljić who represented Croatia in Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 21. The Croatian artist Nina Kraljić represented her country after doing it in the 21st edition, while Nadine Coyle represented Ireland back in the 11th edition. Michael Schulte will represent Luxembourg for the second time, after participating in the seventeenth edition. Another artist whose participation in the contest is the 3rd one is Parov Stelar who represented Austria in the 20th and 32nd editions. : 1. Contains some words in Spanish. : 2. Although the lyrics are in English, the Portuguese title 'Bunda' is repeated throughout the song. : 3. Although the lyrics are in Serbian, the Spanish title 'Favorito' is repeated throughout the song. Semifinal 1 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Semifinal 2 Jury * (Finalist) * (Host) * (Finalist) Grand Final Score sheet Semifinal 1 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal. Semifinal 2 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal. Grand Final '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final. Voting and spokespersons # Florent Mothe # Maya Sar # Niles Vandenberg # Eleni Foureira (Greek representative in ESCT7, ESCT9, ESCT15, ESCT21, ESCT25, ESCT27 and ESCT30 and Cypriot representative in ESCT19) # Paul Damixie # Melis Kar # Babé Sila # Björk (Icelandic representative in ESCT5) # Sandra Oxenryd # Polina Gagarina (Russian representative in ESCT11, ESCT18 and ESCT34) # Armine Harutyunyan # Sebastian Vettel # Jana Burčeska # Debbie # Luka Peroš # Tina # Billie (Belgian representative in ESCT16) # Aminata (Latvian representative in ESCT22) # Samra (Azerbaijani representative in ESCT28) # Eduardo Díez (Polish Head of Delegation) # Marc Vales # Mihaela Marinova (Bulgarian representative in ESCT14) # Tamta (Greek representative in ESCT10 and Georgian representative in ESCT14, ESCT17 and ESCT22) Bligg Novak Đoković Princess Charlene Jamala ZENA Niamh Kavanagh José Daniel Mancebo (Italian Head of Delegation) Rafa Nadal Mark Stam Clio Danae Othoneou Måns Zelmerlöw (Austrian representative in ESCT2) Spice Girls Natalie Portman Sami Jauhojärvi Inis Neziri (Albanian representative in ESCT30) Michael Fitzinger Malika El Maslouhi Andrea Demirović Aurora (Norwegian representative in ESCT16) Diogo Piçarra Monika Liu Valentina Monetta (Sanmmarinese representative in ESCT8 and host of ESCT17) Tim Schou Lena (Luxembourgish representative in ESCT7, ESCT8, ESCT15, ESCT18, ESCT23 and ESCT28 and Polish representative in ESCT11) Incidents 'Estonian entry' On 17 November 2019, the Estonian broadcaster announced their entry for the edition; Liis Lemsalu would represent the country with the song "Kehakeel". However, it was eventually discovered that the song was a cover of Finnish song. Therefore, the country was forced to change their entry. The Estonian broadcaster was given an extra day to submit their song. The broadcaster was not fined by the TBU despite the song breaching the contest's rules, as the song was approved by the NBU beforehand. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged Eligibility for potential participation in the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged requires a national broadcaster with active ETU membership that would be able to broadcast the contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below: The following countries participated in the thirty-fourth edition, but have not yet announced whether they will participate in this edition: * : On 9 November 2019, TVM announced that Malta would withdraw from the contest alleging a lack of interest on it and also due to the poor results in the past editions. * : On 10 November 2019, RTV SLO confirmed that this edition the country would be out of competition due to economic issues. See also *Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged External links *Forum